A typical networking of a mobile network in the prior art is as shown in FIG. 1, and includes a base station, a radio network controller (Radio Network Controller, RNC), a serving general packet radio service (General Packet Radio Service, GPRS) support node (Serving GPRS Support Node, SGSN), a gateway general packet radio service GPRS support node (Gateway GPRS Support Node, GGSN), a value-added server (Value-Added Server, VAS), Internet, and other networks. The base station is configured to receive and send radio signals bidirectionally. The RNC is a component of an access network, and is configured to provide mobility management, call processing, link management, and a switching mechanism. The SGSN provides a connection to the radio network controller RNC to perform mobile data management, such as identification, encryption, and compression; and through a connection to the GGSN, provides a transmission channel between an IP packet and a radio unit, and functions such as protocol conversion. The GGSN mainly serves as a gateway, which may be connected to multiple different types of data networks to convert the protocol of GPRS packets in a GSM network so that the packets are transferred to a remote network. The VAS is configured to provide an interface between a value-added service (such as, a multimedia service) and the GGSN. In such a networking scenario, data streams of a user pass through devices such as the SGSN, the GGSN, and the VAS without discriminating the service properties. For example, all uplink data streams of the user from a user equipment pass through the base station, the RNC, the SGSN, the GGSN, and the VAS sequentially, and finally, arrive a destination. All downlink data streams of the user from a data source passes through the VAS, the GGSN, the SGSN, the RNC, and the base station sequentially, and finally arrive the user equipment. All uplink or downlink traffic of the user consumes the processing capability of the devices such as SGSN, GGSN, and VAS, and the capacity of links between the devices.
In the research process, the inventor finds that sharp increase of the broadband data traffic of a mobile network imposes higher requirements on the bandwidth. An operator needs to deploy more expensive devices such as SGSN, GGSN, and VAS as well as costly links between such devices, which increases the network expansion cost greatly. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a cost-efficient mobile service solution.